Rêves de paix
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Peter restait immobile, incapable d'y croire. Seize ans, ce n'était pas un âge où l'on choisissait l'un de ses parents dans le but de tuer l'autre. [Civil War] - [SuperFamily]
_Bon, je me lance dans un nouveau fandom ! Me voilà donc sur celui d'Avengers, sur lequel j'ai beaucoup d'idées ! (en même temps, vous avez vu le potentiel des couples, sérieux ?)_

 _Je commence avec un UA sur Civil War (je ne dois pas être la seule à qui ce film a brisé le cœur, si ?). Donc, un petit truc écrit en à peine une demi-heure, à peine corrigé, donc... Désolée pour les fautes ^^ il fallait que ça sorte, j'imagine !_

 _Je suis super-fan du principe de la Superfamily, donc... même si le Stony n'est pas mon couple préféré, ça risque de revenir souvent dans mes fics !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Son souffle se coupa. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Ni ses actes ni ses paroles ne changeraient quoi que ce soit. Où étaient-ils, ses parents aimants ? Ses parents qui s'aimaient ?

Peter ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues disparaissent.

Il savait que la première réaction qu'il avait envie d'avoir était celle d'un enfant apeuré. Quitter New York et les débris des Avengers pour rejoindre Oncle Bruce qui avait su se retirer avant que tout ne dégénère. La fuite.

Il n'avait que seize ans. Oui, il avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Oui, il avait des parents extraordinaires, une famille extraordinaire. Mais il n'avait que seize ans.

Seize ans, ce n'était pas un âge où on se rangeait du côté de l'un de ses parents afin de tuer l'autre. Il doutait même qu'il y ait réellement un âge pour ça.

Ils étaient tous là, silencieux, fusillant leurs amis du camp opposé du regard. Pas leurs amis, leur famille. Ce n'était pas des ennemis que Peter voyait, c'était une famille déchirée.

Jamais il n'avait trouvé leur prétendus costumes de super-héros plus ridicule que maintenant. L'armure de son père, le bouclier de son père… Iron-Man et Captain America, se dévisageant comme s'ils étaient des étrangers.

Et Peter, dissimulé derrière ce container, se sentait nu. Il n'avait ni costume ni masque. Il était Peter, pas Spider-Man. C'était bien ce que ses parents semblaient avoir oublié. Que derrière Iron-Man et Captain America, il y avait deux êtres humains, un couple. Des parents.

Tony Stark et Steve Rogers n'auraient jamais commis cette folie, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il semblait à Peter qu'ils avaient été englouti par leurs rôles.

Il connaissait chacune des personnes présentes. Tante Tasha et Oncle Clint qui évitaient de se regarder pour ne affronter le fait qu'ils allaient se battre dans quelques instants. Pietro Maximoff, son plus proche ami, qui était tout à fait incapable de tourner la tête vers sa sœur jumelle, Wanda, qui était la confidente de Peter. Et Oncle Bucky, Oncle Sam, Oncle Rhodey… Peter laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il était donc le seul à ne pas vouloir s'engager ?

Il entendit très clairement le crissement habituel de l'armure de son père, le pas souple de son second père.

_ T'es sûr de pas vouloir céder, Cap' ? demanda calmement Iron-Man.

_ Je fais ce que je crois être juste, répliqua le blond. Peux-tu en dire autant ?

Peter n'était que le fils adoptif de Tony, tout comme celui de Steve, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, il avait hérité d'une caractéristique du milliardaire : il ne savait pas quand se retenir de parler.

Il aurait du laisser ses parents régler ça entre eux. Ce n'était pas son problème, tous deux le lui avaient assez répété. Il aurait du suivre Oncle Bruce au fin fond du trou du cul du monde pour faire avancer la science sur quelques expériences qu'ils auraient pu inventer.

Il était le fils de Tony Stark et Steve Rogers : évidemment qu'il se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne le concernait pas et de ce qui pouvait le mettre en danger.

_ Arrêtez ! cria-t-il, en sautant sur le toit du container.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. La souffrance déforma un instant les traits de Steve, et l'expression de Tony était dissimulée par son armure, mais Peter se doutait – espérait – qu'il en était de même pour lui.

_ Arrêtez, répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante qu'il tenta de contenir. Non mais vous vous êtes vu ? On dirait une bande de gamins qui se dispute ! cracha-t-il. « C'est moi qui ai raison ! » « Non, c'est pas toi, c'est moi ! » Vous ne vous entendez même pas parler !

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de sans doute très patriotique et très courageux, mais son fils l'interrompit :

_ Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Non, papa, laisse-moi parler ! Vous n'avez écouté aucun des arguments qu'avait à donner le camp opposé ! Opposé… Vous vous rendez compte qu'on vit tous ensemble ?! Comment est-ce que vous avez pu en être réduit à vous battre ainsi ?! Les foutus Avengers sont censé protéger la planète, pas s'entre-tuer !

Ce fut au tour de Tony de tenter de dire quelque chose de sans aucun doute très sarcastique et provocateur qui ne ferait pas avancer la conversation d'un pouce, mais Peter ne le laissa pas faire :

_ Laisse-moi finir, ordonna-t-il d'une voix furieuse. Vous m'avez toujours dit que le monde avait besoin des Avengers ! Que tant qu'il y aurait des menaces, vous seriez là… Depuis quand est-ce que c'est vous la menace ? Merde… Depuis quand est-ce que vous préférez être des héros sans âme plutôt que… que mes… parents ?

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, bien malgré lui. Peter frissonna, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se laissa tomber du container, atterrissant entre ses deux parents. Un long silence suivit les paroles de l'adolescent. Un silence plein de tensions, de sous-entendus et de désarroi.

Le casque d'Iron-Man s'ouvrit pour laisser place au visage de Tony Stark.

_ Pete… lâcha-t-il lentement.

Il avait l'air touché. Étonnamment, plus que Steve, qui gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol dans une vaine tentative de garder une contenance. La main gantée de fer de l'ingénieur se posa sur le poignet nu de Peter, avant de glisser sur le dos de sa main. Comprenant ce que son père voulait, il suivit le mouvement, et les deux hommes tendirent leurs mains vers le Captain.

_ Tous les trois, murmura Tony, et c'était presque une supplique.

Peter était certain qu'il ne fallut pas loin d'un siècle à Steve pour relever les yeux et dévisager son fils avec affection. Enfin, son regard se tourna vers son mari, et sa main se posa sur la sienne avec douceur.

_ Toujours.

.

.

Peter ouvrit les yeux. Il ne sursauta pas, et sut immédiatement où il était. Depuis trois semaines, tout ses réveils étaient ainsi, immédiats et horrible. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Il aurait préféré ne pas dormir.

Il tenta vainement de chasser les vestiges de son rêve stupide et se leva rapidement, ne voulant pas s'attarder dans la chambre trop vide.

Dans la cuisine, un homme aux cheveux sombres cuisinait.

Le genre d'attentions que Tony n'avait jamais eu pour lui. Un reniflement lui échappa, et avec la rapidité et la compréhension de l'habitude, Bruce se tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras alors que comme chaque matin, il explosait en sanglots.

Des « c'est injuste » entrecoupés de « il me manque tellement » échappèrent à l'adolescent.

Toutes les nuits, il faisait le même rêve. Toutes les nuits depuis trois semaines.

Toutes les nuits depuis que, du fond de son chalet dans les Alpes suisses, Peter avait commis l'erreur de regarder la télévision où, même en Europe, ils ne parlaient que de ça.

De Steve Rogers ayant ramené le corps de Tony Stark au pied de la tour de ce dernier.

Tony Stark, l'intouchable, l'immortel, avait perdu la vie. Cette dernière lui avait été prise par son propre mari.

Il y avait eu d'autres victimes collatérales auxquelles Peter n'avait même pas fait attention. L'étreinte autour des épaules de Peter s'accentua, la seule manière que Bruce connaissait de lui dire « je suis là ». Il s'accrocha à sa chemise sans parvenir à cesser de sangloter.

Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis la mort de Tony. Steve n'était jamais venu le voir.

Peter avait imaginé tellement de choses, tellement de manière de l'accueillir. Larmes, fleurs, couteaux. Il avait tout envisagé, du plus sanglant au plus sanglotant.

Mais Steve ne venait pas et au fond, Peter ne savait même pas s'il avait envie de le voir.

Comme si sa venue devait tout rendre plus réel.

Comme si, le jour où il viendrait chercher son fils, le message implicite serait « tu as perdu ton père, ta mère, et maintenant tu as perdu un second père ».

Comme si cela signifiait que Tony était mort parce que Peter n'était pas intervenu.

Peter mit de longues minutes à se calmer. Bruce ne disait jamais rien. Il ne lui reprochait rien. Il acceptait la douleur de l'adolescent, l'absorbait comme une éponge, allant parfois jusqu'à pleurer avec lui.

Bruce Banner était la gentillesse et la douceur incarnées.

Quand Peter se détacha enfin de lui, Bruce lui essuya les joues avec un mouchoir, l'embrassa sur le front, avant de murmurer :

_ Je crois que les pancakes ont brûlé.

Pas un mot sur la douleur de Peter. Pas un mot sur ses sentiments ou sur sa culpabilité. Il ne l'obligeait jamais à parler, mais savait l'écouter quand l'adolescent ressentait le besoin de vider son sac.

Peter s'habituait à cette routine. Les rêves, les pleurs, les longues journées dans le laboratoire, où il se devait d'être tellement concentré qu'il parvenait à oublier la réalité. Bruce était là du réveil à l'endormissement, restant auprès de Peter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit s'il le fallait, l'apaisant de sa voix douce jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Il était là comme un père.

Peter n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce que ressentait Steve pour Tony, au-delà de ce que ressentait Captain America pour Iron-Man. Il savait que Steve Rogers avait du mourir le jour où il avait mis fin aux jours de son mari, amant, amour et ami.

Et il savait aussi que son père ne viendrait jamais le chercher.

* * *

 _Oui, bon, j'avais prévenu que Civil War m'avait brisé le cœur ! (au-delà du potentiel de Stucky de ce film ! Parce que oui, en vrai, je préfère le Stucky et le "science bros" au Stony. C'est bon, vous pouvez jeter les tomates xD)_

 _Alors, le fandom Avengers (bon, techniquement c'est Captain America, mais soyons honnête, c'était un Avengers, ce film !), réussite ou pas ?_


End file.
